Dreams coming true
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Just when things are about to become perfect for Monica and Chandler a tragic accident happens. (please R&R) My first friends fic.(part 4 up)
1. Dreams Coming True

Dreams coming true  
  
She looked at it twice, just to make sure that she wasn't imagining it but I was still there. She couldn't believe it, their lives were about to be changed forever. A smile spread across her face slowly, she couldn't wait to tell Chandler, he was going to be so happy. This was just what they wanted and it was something they were told would never happen. but it had.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where is everyone?" Rachel asked as she enter the coffee house with Emma, noticing only Ross there.  
  
"Well, Joey is trying to beat Phoebe at foosball." Ross said, picking his daughter up, out of her pram.  
  
"Oh, so they can be a while, then?"  
  
"Yeah, when I left they were on the fifth game," he told her, "and I'm guessing Chandler and Mon are still at work.."  
  
"Right, then." She smiled as she watched Emma being bounced up and down on Ross' knee, "looks like its just the three of us."  
  
Ross smiled at her and then at Emma. Once Rachel had gotten a coffee, they began to discuss their days. Ross was in the middle of a story about what happened during his lunch break when Emma's giggling stopped him.  
  
"What ya laughing at?" He smiled at her.  
  
His daughter didn't even look up at him and just continued to laugh. Ross and Rachel exchanged amused looks.  
  
"What's up, Emma?" Rachel asked, leaning forwards, trying to get her attention.  
  
"Chandler," Emma slurred quietly.  
  
"What?!" Ross asked in shock, looking at her.  
  
"Did, she just say Chandler!?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Chandler." Emma repeated, less slurred.  
  
"Oh my god." Rachel smiled widely, "I don't believe it. I mean why Chandler?"  
  
"Umm. Rach."  
  
"What?" She stopped trying to think of subtle explanation and looked at him.  
  
"I think that's why." Ross told her, pointing to the window, where Chandler was dancing around and pulling faces at Emma, while people passing gave him odd looks. She shook her head and tried to hide a smile as she watched him make a fool of himself just for Emma.  
  
"Typical Chandler, eh?" She said.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pity him and Mon, can't have kids." Ross added, "I mean, they would make great parents.."  
  
"Well, maybe one day." Rachel said wishfully, sipping her coffee, "and they can always adopt."  
  
Emma started to cry before either of them could say any more. They both turned back to the window and saw Chandler had stopped dancing and was talking on his phone.  
  
"You know, I think Joey's going to crushed." Ross predicted, as he hand over his daughter to Rachel so she could calm her down.  
  
"What?" She frowned, "why?"  
  
"Well, this just proves, he's not her favourite.Chandler is.."  
  
Outside, Chandler couldn't help his smile widening when he heard Monica's voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey, Honey.Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah great!" She told him, "Look, I'm off work in about an hour. I want you to be home."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He asked, a hint on tease in his voice, "what if I'm not?"  
  
"Well, then you don't get your surprise!" She told him.  
  
"Yay, a surprise."  
  
"Right, I've gotta get back to work." She told him, "I'll see you later."  
  
"You will." Chandler told her, "love ya."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Chandler slid his phone back into his pocket and looked into the coffee house. He watched Emma playing with a dinosaur teddy. He wanted him and Monica to have a baby so such and was so disappointed when the doctor told them that it was very un-likely but he knew they would be able to work something out. They wanted it so much that there was no way it wouldn't work out, a child was all he need to have a prefect life.  
Just has he head for the door, he heard car break's screeching and just as he turned around the car hit him, flipping him onto the bonnet. His body smashed into the windscreen, splinters of glass flew every where. The car stopped, causing Chandler to roll and fall to the ground. He cracked his head hard on the curb stone, everything was slightly blurry, which turned into darkness and then the pain slowly faded away.  
  
Everyone in the coffee house jumped when they heard the almighty crash. Rachel and Ross turned to see a red car, on the sidewalk. The women driver, still sat shocked at the stirring wheel. Then they saw him, lying emotionlessly on ground.  
  
"CHANDLER!" Rachel screamed as they both ran to door, Emma still in her arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Right, last game." Phoebe told Joey, "I've beaten you like 6 times."  
  
"Yeah but I was letting you win!" Joey insisted.  
  
"Yeah right!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Right, first to ten wins." Joey told her, putting the ball onto the table.  
  
"What was that?" She asked, standing up straight hearing a loud noise from the street.  
  
Joey noticed she wasn't paying attention to the game and quickly knocked the ball into the goal.  
  
"YAY. One, Nil to Joey." He screamed with triumph.  
  
"HEY, that's not fair!" Phoebe looked down at the table, "umm, Joey??"  
  
"What?" He grinned at her, that was the first goal in scored in the 7 games they played.  
  
"That was your own goal." She smiled widely at him, "one, nil to me."  
  
Joey's smile faded and looked back down to see that was right. "Damn it. I mean, I meant to do that!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" She said and they continued to play.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god. Chandler, please be alright." Ross said, knelling down next to him. A small crowd gather around them, watching curiously.  
  
"Is he. is he alive?" Rachel could hardly dare to ask, as she stood hugging Emma close to her.  
  
"He's still has a pulse.but it weak.." Ross told her, "someone call 911!"  
  
"Ross? He will be alright, won't he?" Rachel asked tearfully.  
  
"Course he will." He reassured her, "this is Chandler."  
  
Rachel could only nod a reply, looking down at her friend. There was a large pool of blood around his head, his left leg was sickeningly twisted and somehow, worst of all, his face was peaceful and relaxed, which scared both her and Ross.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I win, again," Phoebe said, "but it was a good game."  
  
"Yeah." Joey muttered and began to sulk. Wishing he played Chandler, he would have stood a better chance again him.  
  
"Aww. don't look like that!" Phoebe told him, "Oh! I know what will cheer you up! I'll order a pizza!"  
  
"Cool!" Joey's face lit up again, "I should loose more often."  
  
Just as Phoebe reached the phone, the dark flat was fill with lights from outside.  
  
"What going on out there?" Joey said, as they wondered over to the window, curiously.  
  
"Wow, major crash." Phoebe stated, seeing the ambulance and police cars. "We should go down there."  
  
"But what about the pizza?!" Joey moaned.  
  
"Oh come on!" She rolled her eyes and dragged him out of apartment.  
  
They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and say Rachel and Ross stood together, holding each other and Emma tightly.  
  
"Guys? What's going on?" Joey asked.  
  
"It's Chandler." Ross started, tears visible in his eyes.  
  
"What's Chandler?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"He's been hit by a car."  
  
"What?" Joey's eyes, widened and he turned a ghostly white with shock, "is he alright?"  
  
"I don't know." Ross said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know! I thought you were a doctor!"  
  
"I'm not that kind of doctor, Joe!"  
  
"Both of you calm down!" Rachel ordered.  
  
They both fell silent and hung their heads.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe broke the silence.  
  
"Some women drove onto the curb and hit him.." Rachel told her, "I heard the police say something about her being drunk."  
  
"Oh god." Joey ran his finger through his hair, "this can't be happening."  
  
"Excuse me." A paramedic came up to them, "I'd just thought I'd tell you, that we'll be taking Chandler to the hospital now."  
  
"Right, thank you." Ross said, "um. can we come too."  
  
"I'm sorry, only one other person his allowed in the ambulance." He told them.  
  
"Well, I'd better stay here and wait for Mon," Ross said.  
  
"I can, if you like." Joey offered quickly.  
  
"No, I think it might be best, if I tell her."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Ross." Rachel said.  
  
"Okay," Joey nodded, he didn't want to go to the hospital, what if something happened. He couldn't see his future without Chandler there. He was his best mate, he was his like a brother to him.  
  
"Why don't you go in the ambulance, Joe." Rachel suggested, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No!" He said quickly, "I mean, I'll drive up.be easier."  
  
"Right, okay." She said, giving him and concerned look, "I'll go with him then.."  
  
"Okay." Joey nodded.  
  
She handed Emma over to Ross and climbed into the back of the Ambulance and took Chandler's hand as she sat down. The three of them watched as it wailed away, lights flashing and sirens sounding.  
  
"We'll see you soon." Phoebe said to Ross as she and Joey head to the car.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get there as quick as I can." He told them.  
  
"Okay.give Mon a hug from us."  
  
"I will."  
  
Ross and Emma was left alone standing in the middle of the street, the crowd began to walk away, while police officer milled around everything to get the information they need.  
  
"Chandler." Emma slurred again, breaking her father thoughts.  
  
Ross smiled sadly down at her, he kissed the top of her head and then started to head or Monica's and Chandler's apartment. "Come on, sweetie, let go and find Aunt Monica.." 


	2. Dreams coming true, 2

Rachel felt helpless as she followed as Chandler was pushed along into the emergency room. Trying to make sense of the information that was being said about his injuries. She heard one of the doctors predicted a broken leg and serious head injuries, everything else made no sense at all.  
She was stopped from following any further and was left alone, her mind was swamped with thoughts. She couldn't believe it had happen, one minute he was there then the next he wasn't.  
She dropped into a chair and put her head in her hands, rubbing her eyes, trying to stop more tears from rolling down her face.  
  
"Rachel?" She heard the familiar voice of Phoebe reach her.  
  
"Oh, guys..thank god, you're here." She cried as she jumped up and ran into Joey's and Phoebe's arms.  
  
"What's happened?" Joey asked, "how is he?"  
  
"I dunno.I really dunno, what's going to happen." She couldn't help as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Come on, everything is going to be fine." Phoebe predicted, who as well couldn't help the tears slip down her face once she saw Rachel cry.  
  
"What if he isn't?" Joey asked, as he struggled to shallow the lump that raised in his throat.  
  
There was silence, none of them knew what to say, hoping the others would say something comforting and reassuring but no one did. A small cry from Rachel broken the silence and Joey pulled both her and Phoebe into a hug, looking upwards at the ceiling with his own tears glisten in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A smile was firmly fixed on Monica's face, nothing could ruining this for her. Everything her and Chandler wanted was coming true.  
She opened the door to their apartment, expecting him to be there waiting, just like she had asked him to but she only saw Ross sat on the couch with Emma.  
  
"Hey Ross." She called over, tossing her keys on the table, "Chandler here?"  
  
"Monica." He said jumping up from where he sat.  
  
"Do you know where he is cos I got something I really need to tell him." She cut him off.  
  
"Mon.."  
  
"I knew he'd be late." She said, still grinning not bothered about it.  
  
"Monica. just wait a minute."  
  
"What's going on?" She frowned with concern, noticing for the first time her brother's eyes were red and puffy, making him look he'd be crying.  
  
"Mon, maybe you should sit down."  
  
"Ross, what's going on?" She repeated, as she lowered herself slowly onto a kitchen chair.  
  
Ross' mouth went dry, as he tried to think of the write words to break the new to Monica. He wasn't sure if he able to.  
  
"Ross. you're scaring me." She told him, as she panicked slightly.never seeing her brother in this kind of state before.  
  
"Okay..right." Ross stuttered, knowing he had to tell her. He kneeling down in front of her, "There was an accident.."  
  
"An accident." She repeated confused.  
  
"Mon, I'm so sorry."  
  
"What? What's going on." Tears welled in her eyes, as she begin to fear the worst.  
  
"It's Chandler."  
  
"No.no.no." She cried.  
  
"He was hit by a car." Ross continued, gripping on to her hand, "The guys have gone with him to the hospital."  
  
"He's going to be okay though?" She could hardly dare to asked, Ross looked away. he didn't know what to say and he didn't her to see the tears of fear, "Ross?"  
  
"I dunno.." Ross admitted, pulling her into a hug.  
  
They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes. Monica let her brother comfort her, as she thought about what she had just heard. It couldn't be happening, not now, not know they had everything they dream of. She couldn't see her life without Chandler.  
  
"This is Chandler, he's going to fine." She broke the silence, not wanting to face the possibilities.  
  
"Yeah." Ross nodded, then stood up, "Come on, lets go and see him, yeah?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Joey's eyes were transfixed on the wall in front of him. An hour and half ago, he was laughing and joking with Phoebe in his apartment, waiting for everyone to return from work so they could all go over for dinner that Monica always cooked. Now he was sat in the hospital waiting to hear if he's friend was going to live or die.  
  
"How long they going to take!" Joey stood up angrily.  
  
"Joey, calm down." Phoebe said.  
  
"I just want him to be okay." He turned so he's back was to the girls, before adding tearfully, "he's my best friend.. He can't die."  
  
"Don't think like that!" Phoebe practically yelled. She couldn't handle thinking about it. Her friends were the closest thing to a family she had. Chandler, Ross and Joey were like the brothers she never had and Monica and Rachel were most like her sisters then her real one was. She didn't want to think about one of them dieing.  
  
"How can I not!?" Joey spun around, tear visibly in his eyes but he managed them from rolling down his face, "you saw the state he was in!"  
  
Phoebe dropped back into her chair, defeated by Joey's statement. Silence reigned over them again. Joey looked at Rachel and Phoebe, Rachel had her head in her hands and he could tell she was crying because her whole body shook with grief. Phoebe stared ahead, deep in thoughts, a few tears slowly slide down her face.  
  
"Come on, Chandler. Don't you give up now." The words were whispered, almost as a prayer. He'd hadn't uttered a single prayer since he'd left school. He never had any time for God. But now, now he needed His help more than he ever had in his life. Without knowing he was doing it, he muttered the words again.  
  
"Guys?" They all looked up to see Monica and Ross rushing towards them, "any news? How is he?"  
  
"We haven't heard anything." Phoebe told her, "but I'm sure he's going to be okay.."  
  
She looked at Joey, half expecting him to have another out burst but he hadn't moved from leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed and his lips moving slowly and silently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Monica nodded, reality hadn't hit her. "I know he will."  
  
They all settled into the sits, except Joey, who reminded where he was. Ross sat between Rachel and Monica, his arm around his little sister's shoulders, protectively.  
Monica had convinced herself that Chandler was going to be fine and there was nothing seriously wrong. She glanced up at Joey, wondering what he was thinking, every so often he would recite another prayer silently but none of the others would notice.  
  
Rachel held onto Emma, as she slept in her arms. She knew that she should really take her home but she couldn't bring herself to live. Not wanting to miss out on any news, good or bad.  
  
"Has anyone called his parents?" Monica asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Umm.. No." Rachel shook her head, "to tell the truth, I forgot."  
  
"Do you want me to?" Ross asked her.  
  
She was about decline the offer, thinking that it should be her telling his parents, she was his wife but she didn't think she could leave, just in case a doctor came.  
  
"Thank you." She nodded.  
  
He smiled sadly at her and squished her hand before standing up and going in search for a payphone.  
  
He returned 15 minutes later and they still hadn't heard any news on how Chandler was.  
  
"He's Mum, is on her way back from a tour, she said she'd get here as soon as.and I couldn't get hold his Dad, I left a message with his 'friend'." Ross told them, before adding, "I call Mum and Dad. they're on there way here."  
  
"What?" Monica looked up for the first time.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mon. I tried to stop them but Mum insisted.." Ross tried to explain.  
  
"I can't believe this." Monica stood up and began to pace around, "I can't deal with her being here and criticizing me."  
  
"Maybe it's a good thing they're coming." Rachel said, causing everyone to look at her, "I mean we can ask them to take Emma home."  
  
"Yeah, that would be a good thing." Ross agreed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*  
  
An hour later they were still sat there, having heard no news. They all jumped up when a doctor approach them.  
  
"Are you here for Chandler Bing?" He asked.  
  
"Yes.yeah we are." Monica stuttered, the moment of true had come, "I'm his wife. how is he?"  
  
"I'm Dr O'Connor," he told them.  
  
"How's Chandler?!" Joey cut in sharply.  
  
"Well, Chandler is suffering from serious head injuries. We had to operate to reduce the swelling." He informed them, "he also has fracture he's left leg pretty badly.. We may need to operate later..At the moment we have him under heavy sedation. We're supporting his breathing and if all goes well we'll slowly lighten the dose over the next few days and take it from there."  
  
"So, he's going to be okay?" Rachel asked, hopefully.  
  
"To be honest." The doctor started, "it's too early to say.I'm sorry."  
  
"Can we see him?" Monica asked.  
  
"Of course." He told her, "follow me."  
  
They all followed him silently, none of them knew what to say. They stopped out a room and the doctor turned back to them.  
  
"Like, I said, he's under heavy sedation and probably will not respond but it may help if he hears your voices, so talk to him." He told them and walked away.  
  
"This is serious, isn't it?" It finally hit Monica, just how bad he was.  
  
Ross nodded, slowly, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. They all put their arms around each other for a much need a group hug, but it didn't feel the same just the five of them.  
  
"Come on, lets go and talk to him." Monica said.  
  
Rachel was about to follow Ross, Phoebe and Monica in, when she noticed Joey was stood still.  
  
"Joey. sweetie?" She reached out and touched his arm, "you not coming in?"  
  
"I can't." He muttered, tearfully, shrugging to keep from having a emotional break down.  
  
"Sure you can."  
  
"I can't!" He shouted, she was taken about by his out burst "Oh, Rach. I'm sorry..I didn't mean that."  
  
"It's alright." She hugged him, "I understand."  
  
"I just can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't stand hospitals." He whispers, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear, even though no one was around.  
  
"You do?" She frowned, "but you was with me when Emma was born.and when Phoebe had her triplets."  
  
"I know..but that's different." He told her, his finger began to rake through his hair, "I knew you wouldn't die."  
  
"Joey! Chandler's not going to die!"  
  
"You don't know!" He cried out, "that's what everyone always say! But people still die!"  
  
Rachel was silent for a moment, watching him as tears streamed down his face and he shrugged to suck in any air.  
  
"What's wrong, Joe?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"You think I'm to believe that!?" Rachel asked.  
  
"They said my Granddad was going to be fine!" He suddenly said, "they said he wouldn't die! The next morning my ma told me he die during the night."  
  
"Oh, Joey I'm sorry." She said softly, "I didn't know."  
  
"No, no one did." He leant against the wall, "Only Chandler. He's knows everything about me. he's the one I talk to. Who am I going to talk to now? Now that he's in there?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
Joey looked at her for a minute, before pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Rach."  
  
"What are friends for?" She smiled at him slightly, "Look, I'll stay out here with you.."  
  
"No. go be with him.tell him I'm sorry." Joey pushed her gently towards the door before she could refuse.  
  
Monica looked down at Chandler, there was a tube down he's throat, lines in his arms, wires on his chest linked to machines and blood soaked stitches ran across the skin.  
She slowly walked over to him and took hold of his hand. Ross, Phoebe and Rachel all moved to stand next to his bed.  
  
"Chandler. Honey?" Monica said softly, not caring tears were falling freely down her face. "Chandler, you gotta wake."  
  
"Yeah, come on. we need you." Ross added. He could hardly believe it. Chandler was his best friend, they had none each since college and now there was a possibility that he was going to die.  
  
The only sound that was a made, was the machines beeping slowly, along with his heart beat.  
  
"I love you." Monica whispered.  
  
"We all do." Rachel added, pressing a tissue to her swollen red eyes. She was trying to stop crying but a sob escaped. Ross reached over and gripped her hand, for his sake as much as hers.  
  
"You're going to be okay.." Phoebe told him, squeezing his other hand, "you gotta be."  
  
Joey stood outside the door, his hand on the handle. He wanted to go in and be with his friends, he wanted to be there for Chandler. He took a deep breath before he prepared him to push open door when he heard the voices inside.  
His friends were telling Chandler that they loved him and how much they'd missed him. Anger flared inside Joey, they had stood there and told him that Chandler was going to be okay but now they were in there saying goodbye to him, they had given up on him. He spun around and stormed off out of the hospital, tears burning in his eyes, he need to be alone.  
  
"If you don't wake up, who's going to make us laugh?" Ross asked, "who's going to insult us with jokes?"  
  
"Please Chandler, wake up." Monica begged, she brushed away some tears, "If you don't wake up, I won't give you that surprise!"  
  
The four of them watched him, expecting some kind of response, hoping for some kind of response. Ross turned around, angrily. Cursing himself, for thinking like that. it wasn't some movie, it was real life.  
  
Suddenly alarms started to sound, the beeping machines became quicker and louder.  
  
"NO, Chandler!" Monica screamed, as medical staff rushed into the room.  
  
"What's happening?" Ross asked, one of them.  
  
"I think you should leave." The nurse told them.  
  
"What's going on!" He demanded again.  
  
"He's heart as stopped."  
  
"No, no." Monica cried, as she was pulled out the room by Phoebe and Rachel.  
  
Once outside, Ross pulled her into a hug. The only sound that could be heard was of the four friend's cries. 


	3. Dreams coming true, 3

Sorry i haven't updated in a while

**Dreams coming true - 3**

They all sat in silence, waiting for news. Monica felt numb as she sat in Ross' protective arms, she couldn't believe this was happening. They were meant to grow old with each, have children, have grandchildren and maybe great grandchildren. He couldn't die before their first baby was born. Her hand strayed to her stomach, thinking about their unborn child for the first time, she couldn't to this on her own, she need to him there.

"Where's Joey?" Phoebe asked.

Everyone looked around, for the first time noticing he wasn't there.

"I dunno…" Ross frowned.

"I think he needs some time on his own…" Rachel said, "he was really upset earlier…."

The silence returned as they were all lost in deep thought again. They all jumped up when the doctor walked in.

"How is he?" Ross asked.

"Well, we've managed to re-start his heart again," the Doctor explained and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"So he's going to be okay?"

"I'm sorry…" he started, "but Chandler's heart had stopped for a long time, which cause his brain to be starved of oxygen…"

"What?" Ross cut in, with disbelieve, "are you saying that he's brain dead?"  
  
"No, no…" The doctor replied quickly, noticing the 4 of them all go white with horror, "but there is a possibility of that…"

"A possibility?" Monica repeated, in a shaky voice, "so there's a possibility he'll be okay?"

"Oh yes, yes there is…" The Doctor nodded, "I have to tell you though, your husband may never wake up…"

"What?" Rachel cried out.

"Like before, we're supporting his breathing, the machines are keeping him alive…." He explained, "but like I said, there's a chance he can wake up with minimum damage…."

They waited for some kind of response from them but received none. He smiled sadly and walked out, leaving them with some privacy.

Joey pushed the door to central perk, finding it was locked. He slumped down onto the step and placed his head in his hands, his whole body shook with grief.

Her jumped when he heard a noise behind him. He saw Gunther locking the door.

"Sorry, I didn't realise, how late it was…" Joey explained his presence.

Gunther nodded and held the door slightly wider, inviting him in.

"How's Chandler?" He asked, he had seen the accident. He felt quite close to the group of 6 best friends. He may not have known a lot about them but they had be coming to the coffee house for years and sitting on that same orange couch, each time.

"They operated on his brain…" Joey shrugged, "I don't know much else…."  
  
"Oh…" Gunther said glumly, "I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, so am I…" Joey looked around the dark coffee house, "I'd better get going, leave you to clean up and all…"  
  
"You can stay if ya like…" He offered, "have a coffee or something…"  
  
Joey hesitated for a moment before he nodded, "yeah thanks…"

He moved to sit on the couch and Gunther handed him, his drink then went off to finish cleaning, leaving Joey thinking about all the times they'd been in Central Perk.

"He's going to be okay, right?" Monica broke the silence as she and Rachel sat in the waiting room, after Ross and Phoebe left to get some coffee and food.

"Oh, of course he is…" Rachel reassured her, "this is Chandler…he's a fighter!"

"Yeah," Monica nodded in a agreement, there was silence for another couple of seconds before she added, "I can't do this on my own, Rach…he's gotta be okay!"

"He will be!" She told her, hugging, "and anyway, you would never be on your own…"

"You don't understand!" Monica cried quietly, "Why now…just when things were beginning to go right…" "Mon…" 

"Why today? He doesn't even know…it was our dream and he doesn't even know…he can't die without knowing…."

"Know what?" Rachel frowned, as Monica cried harder in her arms. "Oh my god, you're not pregnant, are you?"  
  
Monica couldn't speak, she slowly nodded her head.

"Oh, that's great!" Rachel said, excitedly but then her smile faded when her friend never said anything. "It is great, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah….no…I don't know…" Monica stuttered, collapsing into one of the chairs behind her.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sitting next her, taking her hand.

"The way this is happening…" A single tear slowly rolled down her cheek, "we should be at home now, celebrating…"  
  
"You will be able to celebrate." Rachel interrupted her, "just a little later."  
  
"What if he dies, Rach?" She asked, "what if he dies, he'll never know that he was going to be a father. Our child won't know their dad…"  
  
"He's not going to die!" Tear began to blur Rachel's vision too.

"I never knew how much he wanted children up until Emma was born," She admitted, "he was so excited about it, he used to tell me what they would like all the time…."

"Mon…"

"First a boy…he would be a mixture of both us… my eyes, Chandler's smile…" She explained, she took a deep breath before continuing. "He use to always say that all our kids would have my determination and obsessions with cleaning and winning but would have his sense of humour…"

"Wow, little kids running around cleaning and cracking sarcastic jokes, that's kinda of scary…" Rachel added, trying to ease the depressing tension that was in the room. She was glad to see Monica smile.

"He wanted twin girls after that and he said that they had to look just like me…" She beginning to break down again, tears flowing quickly down her face, "and then he wanted another boy…."  
  
"Oh Mon…" Rachel pulled her back into her arms, letting go of her own emotions.

"What if we don't get to have that?"  
  
"You will, Mon…" She told her, "you will have your dream…you and Chandler…"

There was flashing lights and people everywhere. Joey tried to push he's way through the crowed, no one moved, all of them start rooted to the spot. Once he'd reached the front, there was an empty space, blood everywhere. He frowned, looking around, desperately searching for someone, when his eyes landed on him. He was sat on the side of the road, staring back at him.

"Chandler?" Joey called out, making his way to him. "Hey, man you alright?"  
  
Chandler, stared up at his friend, tears running silently down his face.

"Chandler, what's wrong?" Joey asked, reaching out to touch his shoulder. He jumped back, shocked, when he felt his hand go right through him. He looked back to Chandler but he was gone.

"Chandler?!" Joey called out, looking around but he couldn't see him, "Chandler?!"

He noticed that all the people had gone to and he was lone. The rain poured down on him and the cold wind wiped around him, send chills through his body. He pulled his jacket tighter around him.

He then noticed that he wasn't in the street any more, he moved forwards, curious to where he was when he tipped and land on the wet and muddy grass. He groaned as he looked down at his dirty clothes and stood up, looking at the stone he had tripped over. He frowned and then reached to rub of some of the dirt so he could see what it said.

He slowly sat back down the ground as he read it again.

'Chandler M Bing. Died May 2nd 2003. Will be missed by Mother, Father, Wife and Friends. May you rest in peace.'

Joey place his head in his hand and racked his fingers through his hair.

"No…no…no…" His voice becoming more louder and distressed, "NO NO NO!!!!"

"NO…NO!!!" Joey sat up quickly, breathing deeply. He looked around, realising he was sat on the couch in Central Perk. He sat confused for a seconded before it all came back to him. The accident…being at the hospital… Gunther letting him into the coffee house, even though it was closed.

He looked around and noticed Gunther sleeping in one of the chairs near the window. Joey got up, quickly wrote a message down on Gunther's notebook, before leaving. He had to check on Chandler.

Gunther opened his eyes when he heard the door close, he's eye rested on the paper in front of him. It simply said:

'Thank you! Joey'

He smiled slightly before getting up, locking the door and heading home.

Joey swallowed the lump that raised in his throat as he walked down the corridor of the hospital. Everything was silent, the only sound that could be heard was his own footsteps.

When he reached his friend's room he saw, Ross, Phoebe and Rachel asleep outside.

Phoebe was starched out on three chairs, occasionally mumbling something in her sleep.

Ross and Rachel were leaning against each other. Rachel with her head on his shoulder and Ross with his head resting on top of her's.

He smiled sadly before pushing open the door to Chandler's room.

Tear burned in his eyes, when he saw the sight before him. There was machine everywhere, beeping…keeping him alive.

He slowly and quietly walked around the other side of the bed, trying not to wake Monica, who was sat in a chair next him, with her head on the hand and one hand gently holding his.

"Oh god, Chandler…" Joey found himself whispering, letting the tears flow freely down his face. "You gotta get through this…please…"

There was no response. Joey took Chandler's other hand into his own.

"Please, Chandler…we need you.. Monica needs…. I need you…" He told him, he wiped away some of the tears, before adding quietly, "Please…"

He jumped back, when he felt a light pressure on his hand.

"Chandler!?" He asked, louder. "Chandler, can you hear me?"

Monica lifted her head up and looked at Joey.

"What's going on?"

"He squeezed my hand!" He told her.

"What?"  
  
"I was talking to him and he squeezed my hand!!"

"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" Joey told her.

"Chandler?" Monica looked at her husband, trying to get some kind of answer, "Chandler?"  
  
"I swear, he did it!" Joey told her, after failing to get another response.

"I believe you…" Monica gave him a small smile. She squeezed Chandler's hand and leant down and kissed his forehead, whispering, "I love you…"


	4. Dreams Coming True 4

Sorry it's taken such a long time to update!! I hope you like this…please review and let me know whether you're still interested in it!!

This is for Emily who convinced me to update. Enjoy!

Dreams Coming True

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe were woken up by shouts and cries coming from Chandler's room. They all exchanged worried looked and jumped up, walking towards the room just as Dr O'Connor did too. When they entered they saw Monica hugging Chandler tightly while Joey stood by her side, both had tears rolling down their faces. All their eyes turned to Chandler, expecting to see him lying motionlessly like before but they never, his eyes were half open, looking around confused.

"Oh my god!" Rachel screeched running to the other side of the bed. "Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Mr Bing? How you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Like I've been hit with a car…" Chandler mumbled weakly.

"Can you remember what happened?"

"I was the phone…" He said, slowly. "There was a noise and then I saw the car…that's all.."

"Well, you've been very lucky…We had to operated to reduce the swelling on your brain…"

Chandler closed his eyes again, he felt exhausted, he managed to re-open them and he tried to concentrate on what the doctor was saying.

"I think it might be best if you get some more rest, you'll be able to talk to you in the morning…" Dr O'Connor told him.

"Yeah, you just get better, okay…" Monica whispered, taking his hand.

He smiled weakly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"We'll let you sleep…" Ross said, "we'll be right outside…"

"Yeah." Rachel nodded, leaning down and hugging lightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too! You scared us!" Phoebe added.

"Sorry…" Chandler mumbled, managing another small smile.

"See you in a bit, dude…" Joey grinned happily at him as he followed Rachel, Ross and Phoebe out. "I need food!"

Chandler shook his head slightly as they left and then looked back at his wife.

"Why don't you go get something to eat…" He said quietly.

"I wanna stay with you…"

"I'll be fine…"

"I am a bit hungry…" She said slowly, suddenly remembering about the baby.

"Okay then…I'll be okay…I'm not going anywhere…" Chandler reassured her.

"I'll hold you to that, Bing…" She grinned at him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I'll be straight back…"

"I know…" He nodded. "I love you…"

"I love you to…" She gave him another quick kiss before leaving the room.

"Okay, then Chandler…I'll leave you to get some rest…" Dr O'Connor smiled at him. "If you need anything, just press that button…"

"Actually there is something…" Chandler stopped him and pointed down to his plastered leg. "About my leg…"

"Ah right, well your left leg took most of the impacted of the car…. It's a pretty nasty break and we may need to operate later…"

"What about my right leg?" Chandler asked.

The doctor frowned slightly before moving to the side of the bed. He placed his hand on the top of his right leg and squeezed it gently.

"Can you feel that?"

"No…"

"What about this?" O'Connor moved his hand further down his leg. He repeated the same thing, each time Chandler shook his head. "Okay, right…we need to do a scan…to see what's going on.."

"What do you think it is?" Chandler asked, suspecting the worst.

"I can't say at this stage…I'm sorry…" He smiled sympathetically.

****

XxXxX

"So, did you tell?" Rachel whispered to Monica as they all walked back from the canteen towards Chandler's room.

"Rach, he just woke up… he didn't really seem awake…" Monica rolled her eyes.

"When you going to tell him?" She asked excitedly. It had only really hit her that Monica and Chandler were going to have a baby. Before she was worried about Chandler but now he was awake, she couldn't help but get excited about the news. 

"I dunno…later…"

"What's later?" Ross came up behind them.

"Nothing…" Monica told him, walking into Chandler's room to see it was empty. "Where's he gone?"

"Maybe they've moved him?" Phoebe said, as they all tried not to panic.

"Excuse me?" Ross stopped a nurse, who was walking past. "Do you know what's happened to Chandler Bing?"

"Oh, he's been taken up for some tests…"

"What sort of tests?" Monica questioned.

"I don't know, sorry…. he'll be back in a minute."

"Mon, don't worry…I'm sorry everything is okay…" Ross reassured her.

"Yeah, its just some tests!" Rachel added.

"Yeah, I guess…" She forced a smile, sitting down to wait for Chandler's return.

They all sat in silence for over 15 minutes until Chandler was pushed back into the room.

"Hey…I thought you said you wasn't going anywhere…" Monica laughed slightly, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry…" He replied, tiredly.

"Well, that doesn't matter…you just get some sleep…" She told him. "Do you need anything?"

"No…just…can you just sit with me?" He asked, fear creping in his voice.

"Yeah, of course…" Monica sat down, taking his hand, watching as Chandler slowly close his eyes; drifting off to sleep.

"We'll be outside…" Ross said quietly as the 4 of the left.

Monica watched as Chandler slept, she had been so scared that he wasn't going to make it. She didn't know what she would do without him; he was her soul mate, her best friend, her life….

Tears fell down her face just thinking about how close she came to losing him.

****

XxXxX

"Morning!" Rachel said cheerfully as she walked into the room the next day after Ross and her had returned from seeing Emma and getting some clothes and stuff for the others.

"How you feeling?" Ross asked Chandler.

"Tired…" Chandler shrugged, not really paying attention.

"Oh right…" Ross glanced at the others quickly. "Oh hey, guess what Emma did yesterday?"

"What?"

"She kept saying your name!" Ross grinned, hoping it would cheer Chandler up.

"Yeah? Cool…" He replied, distantly.

Rachel moved towards Monica. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I haven't had chance…" She said quietly, so no one could hear. "He seems distracted this morning…"

"Oh, well I just he was freaking out because of the baby…" Rachel frowned.

"You think he's going to freak out?" Monica panicked.

"No, no..I'm sure he'll be thrilled about it!" Rachel said quickly. "You said yourself this is what you both wanted…"

"Yeah, yeah…You're right.." Monica nodded.

No one spoke; they all looked around each other, wondering what to say while Chandler lied still staring up at the ceiling. All their eyes turned to look at Dr O'Connor as he walked through the door.

"Good morning…" He said to them all. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"

"Is everything alright?" Joey asked in concern.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that…if Mr and Mrs Bing decided to discuss this with you later then that's their choice…but I can't…sorry.."

"It's alright, Joe…I'll talk to later…" Chandler said, nearly choking on his words. He hadn't told anyone that he couldn't feel anything bellow his waist. He didn't want to worry and now it was time find out what was wrong and he was terrified.

The 4 looked questionable at each other, before leaving silently wondering what was going on.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Monica asked, concerned.

"Last night, we did some tests…" The doctor started to explain. "We've gotten the results back."

"What sort of tests?" She glanced over at Chandler; his eyes were still fixed on the ceiling. He reached for his hands, noticing he was shaking with nerves.

"It seems that Chandler's spinal cord has been damaged…."

"Well, what does that mean?"

"He'll need surgery again, hopefully we'll be able to repair it…."

"Am…am…am I going to be able to walk again?" Chandler stuttered, tears pooling in his eyes.

"We went know until after the operation…if all goes well, then yes but it will take some time and you'll need a lot of psycho…"

"What's the chance of that?" Monica asked, sitting staring shocked at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how much damage has been done until after surgery…"

"So, I may there walk again?" Chandler choked, finally letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Monica's arms admittedly went around Chandler, hugging him closing while trying to assure him that everything will be okay.

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think!! :)


End file.
